


Anyway the Windows

by Carmaux



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Angry Roger Taylor (Queen), Brotp, Comico, Cute John Deacon, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freddie Mercury Lives, Funny, Funny Brian May, Funny Roger Taylor, Gen, Minor Brian May/Roger Taylor, Minor Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Minor John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Minor Roger Taylor/John Deacon, Modern AU, Patience Brian May, Tecnologia, alternative universe, divertente
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmaux/pseuds/Carmaux
Summary: ROGER:*messaggio vocale, 5 min 30 secBRIAN:Sono con i miei genitoriRiassumi senza insulti, imprecazioni e bestemmieROGER:*messaggio vocale, 7 secondiCosa sarebbe successo se quattro musicisti a noi noti avessero avuto a disposizione le tecnologie odierne?
Kudos: 12





	Anyway the Windows

**→ DIMENTICANZE**

GRUPPO “QUEEN”

_BRIAN:_

Ho lasciato la mia giacca da voi ieri sera?

_FREDDIE:_

Se l'hai lasciata da noi c'è la possibilità che tu non la riveda più

Roger potrebbe averla venduta mentre non c'ero...

_ROGER:_

Ancora con questa storia?!

_FREDDIE:_

Era la MIA giacca! E tu l'hai venduta al primo che passava per strada!

_ROGER:_

TU volevi tornare a casa IN TAXI!

E poi l'avevi mollata insieme a tutti gli altri vestiti

Ero in buona fede

_BRIAN:_

Ragazzi

_ROGER:_

E comunque di cosa ti lamenti?

Sei riuscito a riprendertela!

Non si può dire lo stesso delle mie maracas!

_FREDDIE:_

Non erano tue

_ROGER:_

Era come se lo fossero

E tu le hai lanciate fra il pubblico!

_BRIAN:_

Ragazzi.

La mia giacca.

_JOHN:_

Credo che tu l'abbia lasciata nella mia macchina: te la porto questa sera quando ci troviamo per le prove

**→ PROBLEMI IN CUCINA**

CHAT PRIVATA F/R

_FREDDIE:_

Rog, caro.

Domanda

Come si fa a bollire un uovo?

_ROGER:_

Beh

Prendi...

Suppongo che serva dell'acqua calda...

**→ SONO SOLO UN UOMO**

CHAT PRIVATA J/B

_JOHN:_

Dove sei finito?

È un quarto d'ora che ti cerco

_BRIAN:_

Sto tornando a casa.

Sono andato via venti minuti fa mentre eri in bagno.

Avevo detto a Roger di avvertirti.

_JOHN:_

Come mai?

Non ti sentivi bene?

_BRIAN:_

No, no

Ho un esame fra un paio di giorni e non volevo fare troppo tardi

_JOHN:_

Ah, d'accordo, non ti preoccupare

Nessun problema

_BRIAN:_

Puoi tenere d'occhio quei due?

_JOHN:_

Ehi! Sono solo un uomo!

(più tardi)

_JOHN:_

Bran

briN

B R I A N

Ti devo dire una cosa

_BRIAN:_

John... è l'una di notte...

_JOHN:_

Ho appena sentito una canzone che mi è piaciuta tanto!

_BRIAN:_

Non potevi dirmelo domani mattina?

_JOHN:_

No, sennò me la dimentico...

Aspetta

Ti mando un audio

*messaggio vocale, 30 sec

Sai di chi è?

O come si chiama?

È bella!

_BRIAN:_

John

È uno scherzo?

È l'una di notte!

_JOHN:_

No...

No, sul serio, di chi è?

CHAT PRIVATA B/R

_BRIAN:_

Roger

Roger!

Roger puoi rispondere?

Avete fatto ubriacare Deacy?

Mi ha appena chiesto di chi sia “You're my best friend”

Cioè! Non solo è nostra, ma l'ha pure scritta lui! Che gli avete fatto?

Rog!

CHAT PRIVATA B/F

_BRIAN:_

Fred!

_FRED:_

Carissimo!

_BRIAN:_

Avete fatto ubriacare Deacy?

_FRED:_

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/37RVa)

_BRIAN:_

Vi odio!

Vengo a prendervi.

**→ SCRABBLE**

CHAT PRIVATA R/B

_ROGER:_

No!

NO!

Così però non vale!

Avevamo stabilito delle maledette regole!

Niente parole da professorone e astrofisico di 'sti gran cazzi!

Altrimenti diventa impossibile giocare così!

Cos'è! Adesso dimmi che cos'è uno Schwarzschild!

Eh dai! Su!

È un accrocchio di consonanti a caso!

_BRIAN:_

…

Tutto bene?

_ROGER:_

No! Questa partita non conta!

_BRIAN:_

Rog, io sono in università.

_ROGER:_

…

Come cazzo ti chiami su Scrabble?

_BRIAN:_

DrBri

_ROGER:_

AH!

_BRIAN:_

Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?

_ROGER:_

Sono due ore che gioco a scarabeo online con uno sconosciuto...

_BRIAN:_

Comunque Schwarzschild è un termine tecnico che indica il raggio minimo di una sfera oltre il quale un corpo celeste contraendosi diviene un buco nero.

_ROGER:_

Non è un termine tecnico!

È uno starnuto!

**→ DIMENTICANZE #2**

CHAT PRIVATA R/J

_ROGER:_

Deacy hai dimenticato il tuo telefono da me

Passi a riprenderlo?

O, se vuoi, te lo riporto io domani mattina.

Ohi!

Ma ci sei?

Sei morto per caso!?!

Ehddai! Rispondimi! Che voglio andare a dormire!

DEACY!

Perché non mi rispondi?!

Ah, giusto...

**→ CONSULTO**

CHAT PRIVATA F/B

_FREDDIE:_

Ho bisogno di un consulto

_BRIAN:_

Spara

_FREDDIE:_

Io e Roger abbiamo trovato una bottiglia di vino in dispensa

_BRIAN:_

Siete sbronzi?

_FREDDIE:_

...

_BRIAN:_

… il consulto?

_FREDDIE:_

Roger è stranamente silenzioso...

_BRIAN:_

In che senso?

_FREDDIE:_

Beh, lo conosci, lo sai com'è da ubriaco solitamente...

Invece adesso è stravaccato sul divano

Fa finta di leggere

E mi guarda strano

Cosa devo fare?

_BRIAN:_

Quanto strano?

_FREDDIE:_

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/37RWd)

_BRIAN:_

Ha fame

_FREDDIE:_

Grazie

**→ SETTE SECONDI**

CHAT PRIVATA R/B

_ROGER:_

*messaggio vocale, 5 min 30 sec

_BRIAN:_

Sono con i miei genitori

Riassumi senza insulti, imprecazioni e bestemmie

_ROGER:_

*messaggio vocale, 7 secondi

ANGOLINO AUTRICE:  
Pubblico pensando a te, Leila91 <3

Questa piccola idiozia nasce perché Brian May posta regolarmente su Instagram e su twitter (taggando e coinvolgendo il caro Roger Taylor)...  
e ha un bastone per i selfie... e pubblica video in cui prova applicazioni diverse sul cellulare... e tanto altro ancora... per cui il pensiero "come sarebbe stato se avessero avuto whatsapp? Che messaggi si sarebbero scambiati?" è sorto quasi automaticamente. Lo so, è una cosa demenziale... ma spero di avervi strappato una risata o almeno un sorriso. ^^

Piccole notine,  
un paio di questi scenari si ispirano a fatti realmente accaduti: Freddie e Roger, quando vendevano vestiti in una bancarella al Kensington Market, davvero non sapevano come bollire un uovo; Roger ha davvero venduto una giacca di Freddie (e Freddie è davvero corso dietro al povero cliente restituendogli i soldi e riprendendosi la giacca); Freddie ha davvero lanciato un paio di maracas di Roger fra il pubblico durante un concerto (https://youtu.be/-m2vpmXqbRc ) e infine John una volta si è davvero ubriacato al punto da non ricordarsi più in che band suonasse! xD Ah, e davvero questi quattro meravigliosi musicisti giocavano a Scarabeo durante i tuor! *.*  
Quanti "davvero".

Spero di avervi divertito almeno un pochino. ^^  
Fatemi sapere se può farvi piacere leggere altre idiozie di questo genere, che ho del materiale per qualche altro capitoletto (magari uno o due) ^^

A presto!  
Carmaux


End file.
